Different at first glance
by SapphireFlaze
Summary: my new story, warning: contains yaoi that means boy/boy, or boy love, OC. What if the sole grandchild of Sumire Ryuzaki just happens to be a boy in disguise because of a loss bet. don't forget to review to keep fast updates.
1. Chapter I page 1

**Title: **Different at first glance

**Rated: **M

**Character(s): **Sakuno R.

**Author: **SapphireFlaze

…

Golden rays of light chase away the remaining darkness, and slowly the sky is splash with different colors, all ranging from the color of the rainbow.

Birds' chant they're music to greet the new day, accompanied by the rustling of lush green leaves cause by the humming wind. Cold, crisp and fresh

Inhaling, lungs filling with unsoiled air something rare to experience in civilize city like Seishun, speeding up the jog towards and turning right to a street passing by a few early riser. And came to stop in a two story house and enter.

Pulling the hood, lusciously darken from sweat, mahogany strands fell in silken waves that reach mid-thighs, easily framing delicate effeminate features that most won't doubt belong to a girl.

A woman, her face line with age but still have that active aura around her which only suit the pink track suit sit on the living room. Looking up from a sport magazine, she smile fondly at the newly arrive figure.

"Good morning Sakuno, early as always" Sumire Ryuzaki greeted her granddaughter, the two always meet at exactly five in the morning after Sakuno's daily jogs, even in weekends it's the same daily routine for the both of them.

"Good morning grandma, do you like a tea?" Sakuno returned with a soft voice, but the usual unsure and sweet demeanor lacking in the moment. No emotion showed except a calm visage.

"Of course, after you change" the old tennis coach accept the offer and turn back at reading the magazine.

Nodding, Sakuno navigates the way to the bathroom and walk to a wide mirror, face still set calmly and reflected on the mirror. Reaching a hand and proceeded to trace the reflection from the forehead down to the finely cut eyebrows, wide honey brown eyes, small delicate nose, fruit-like lips, and to the end of a heart shape face. To sum up a pretty face belong to a girl barely reaching adolescent.

"All lies" a whisper, eyes darker than before

Sakuno didn't even flinch as a small shard of glass slash and draw a thin line of blood on her flawless cheek or the bleeding fist from punching the mirror and distorting the image.

Pulling away from the mirror, and proceeded to remove the articles of clothing unmind of the wound or the destroy mirror. Sakuno sigh as the warm drops of water rain down the youth's body, loosing the tense body.

Running a dainty hand from chest to flat stomach, and caress the trail of hair down to the pubic, Sakuno stop the hand and look down. And grasp the most intimate part of the human anatomy. A….

A well endowed length….

A penis….

A not well known fact about Sakuno Ryuzaki

And that the _she _is actually a **he**.

…

**A/N:**

There you go, the first chapter I've been thinking about this story, and it develops overtime as I read fiction stories. The inspiration came from so many Ryoma fem story, so I thought why not make a male Sakuno story.

Anyway, what do you think should I continue this story or just drop it as a one-shot? Send a review.

Till next time!

Darn my glasses hurt me temple! ^0-0^


	2. page 2

**Title: **Different at first glance

**Rated: **M

**Character(s): **Sakuno R.

**Author: **SapphireFlaze

…

Sakuno wake up with a start, and immediately prepare for the day and another round of boring torture in the bathroom he proceeded to take a shower, letting the warm droplets to rundown his stiff musclesfrom staying in one position all night.

He let out a relax sigh and let his mind wander as he let the water ease his body.

Its almost a year now since he attend the Seishun Gakuen and enrolled as a girl much to the shocked of the elder Ryuzaki, but really how did he came in this quandary. Oh right, it all starts last summer before entering middle school.

A dear friend of his came from Italy to visit, Stefano Fortis a full blooded Italian blond with forest green eyes is the root of it all.

To make everything short (and well not kin to reveal the embarrassing details) His mischievous friend tricks him in a game and loses; of course it won't be fun without something at stake and the price just so happen to be his current situation. That is to attend middle school as a girl for four years, yes!

As a **girl **for _the remainder of his middle school life_ and damn for his idiotic self for falling to it. Curse you Stefano!

And to his further irritation the bastard suddenly disappear with only a text message saying about taking care of an important business in another country and would wait to hear the story of his colorful school life.

That bastard will pay; wait until he got his hand on him.

And now every single time he wears the accurse sailor uniform, his manly pride (if he has any still left in him) takes a hard, deep blow and let's not mention his act as a shy, demure girl.

Oh his battered pride!

Turning off the shower, he grabs the towel and exits the bathroom to put the infuriating article of cloths (he swears to make a big bonfire of them in graduation day). After putting the uniform (with much reluctance) he made his way down to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen an aromatic smell reach his nostril, looks like the elder Ryuaki is up and making the breakfast. Sumire Ryuzaki turn to face her grandson now disguise as a granddaughter.

Sumire never really complaint about it, she always want a granddaughter to begin with so he never question the odd game that his grandchild and his friend play. Greeting the young Ryuzaki, she places a plate of eggs, bacon and hotdog for breakfast accompanied by toasted bread and a tall glass of milk.

"How's your sleep, Sakuno?" Sumire inwardly giggle at the name she always address her grandchild.

"Its fine, _Nonna_" answering her with an Italian accent, letting his second dialect out but outside he strongly stick to Japanese, thought on some occasion he unconsciously speak in his other tongue, his father's tongue.

It might not look like it but Sakuno is a half-bred Italian, his parents meeting in Rome, Italy. Where he is conceived by his Japanese mother, who is visiting Italy for a business trip, there she happens to meet his Italian father and just so happen to be her client.

His parents decided to stay in Italy for a while, and spend his early years of life with occasional visit in Japan to visit relatives on holidays and sometimes vacation. Language is not a problem to Sakuno, his father a retired military soldier and now maintaining a business company his parents starts after his birth, make sure he learn a lot of things.

And if he means a lot of things that include different languages and cultures so language barrier is not a problem.

Finishing his breakfast both Ryuzaki heads off to seishun.

…

**Italian words**

**Nonna** – use to address the female grandparent, it means grandmother, grandma, and granny.

**A/N:**

And that's the second chapter; give a little background about Sakuno and the reason of his… well, situation. And thank you for my reviewers!

That's all and don't forget to review!


	3. page 3

**Title: **Different at first glance

**Rated: **M

**Character(s): **Sakuno R.

**Author: **SapphireFlaze

…

Sakuno gave a small wave as Coach Ryuzaki drive away to the school parking lot, the disguise boy by walk on to the school gate entrance where students are also making their way inside the school building.

Changing to indoor shoes before going to his homeroom, upon setting his foot inside the room a red blur tackle with such a force he nearly topple down. His assailant early in the morning is none other than his best friend, Tomoka Osakada.

One of the people he trust the most, funny how their close-knit friendship start. Well, funny and embarrassing on his part, but that's another story to tell.

Her red hair set in twin pigtails sway with her every movement, her face splitting in a smile. The happy aura around her is mirrored with her moss green eyes as they shine; the girl appeared to be excited about something the half-Italian swear the girl vibrate with barely hidden energy.

"Sa-chan good morning!" the girl practically yelled her greeting, but Sakuno is already used to it being with the girl almost everyday his eyes are already used to the harsh sound and looks like even their classmates as none even bat an eye-lash towards their direction.

But really if only the girl will learn indoor voice his ears will be thankful the most.

"Good morning, Tomo-chan" greeting back in a more appropriate volume of voice.

"Sa-chan do you know, do you?" Tomoka asked eagerly, Sakuno just tilted his head to the side indicating his answer at the same time looking cutely than before.

"Ryoma-sama-" he should've had know, the mahogany haired boy sigh inwardly but smiling patiently on the outside "and the sempai-tachi is having a practice match against Hyoutei here in school"

Sakuno perk up in interest, odd his grandmother never mention something about a practice match. Hmm, he'll ask after school, for now he decided to indulge her friend with her obsession with boys and tennis.

"When will it start?"

"I heard at lunch time so we'll be free to watch" Sakuno nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Any further conversation are cut off by the ringing bell, signaling the start of classes followed with the teacher of the first period entering the room and instructing the students to open their book on a certain page.

Pulling of the said book off his book bag, Sakuno settled book in hand and let his mind wonder for a bit seeing as the teacher is busy writing something in front of the board.

Looking up, his gaze up at the blue sky, he closed his eyes and feels the soft breeze coming from the window beside her.

He did so for a while before something touch his cheek and fell. Opening his eyes, he looks at a single fallen leaf lying innocently between the open pages of his textbook. Picking it up, he traces the vein-like pattern designing the rough surface of the single lush green.

Before watching it flown away when another breeze pass by the window, seeing it dance and twirl with the rhythmic of the wind. Guiding it in wherever will it go until it disappears completely in his plain view.

_Indeed, it's a nice day for a good game _a small smile touches his lips.

…

…

…

…

Tick

Tick

Tick

A vein throb

Sakuno hands tighten around the pen, threatening to break into to two as his knuckles slowly turn white with pressure. His feet taping under his desk, he refuses to drum his finger atop the desk and show his ire while the class is in session. That would be so un-Sakuno of him…

'_The heck I care what happen in Edo era's royal family_' he thought with irritation

Its time like this when the disguise half-Italian boy thought of torturing someone or something, really just anything, it's currently the most painfully boring period of the day.

History

Really he already endured many history lessons with his father and tutor back in Italy, being only the heir to a big business. His parents, especially his father make sure his only child is educated properly.

"_And strictly" _he added

When he thought his going to go berserk, the bell ring signaling the end of the class and saving the teacher(unknowingly to him and the class) the horror he will face if Sakuno decided to test his exceptional skill in torturing, courtesy of his retired military father.

Gathering his things and putting everything neatly inside his bag, he stood up and walk to his best friend waiting at the door. From there the two friends go to the cafeteria for lunch.

Buying their lunch, the two or more specifically the twin pigtail, red head of the two hastily runs and drags her friend to the tennis courts where the game will be held much to the annoyance of the half-Italian.

This day is getting quite interesting.

…

…

...

…

Arriving at the courts, it's still early but the place is already full of students from both schools and some school staff. It's obvious the crowd is excited about the whole thing, it's like a concert or festival, now if only there are tents and booths of food and games.

Sakuno sigh wistfully, he really love food and games.

"We should fine a nice spot to watch and eat, Tomo-chan" Sakuno suggested

"Right" her friend agreed

After walking for a minute they finally find the perfect spot under a tree and away from the sun if it decided to shine with searing rays. Sitting down, Sakuno felt the soft texture of the grass under him, even without a blanket to sit on the lush greenery make up for it and if anything the Italian born, half-Japanese half-Italian youth love the feel of nature around him.

"This is really a good spot. Oh I can't wait for Ryoma-sama's match!" Tomoka squealed and indeed not only her, already Sakuno can see the members of the Ryoma fans club, if the pink hearts and banners with the boy's name are any indication.

Sakuno just hum and grab his lunch which consist of orange ponta, hotdog, and two boxes of strawberry and chocolate flavored pocky and starts to eat.

While the mahogany hair half-Italian busied his self with lunch, Tomoka spotted two of the Seigaku players, Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro Takeshi. The two walk to the two's general direction.

Kikumaru as always greet them with enthusiasm and to Sakuno unsurprisingly receive his in the form of a bear hug.

"Sa-chan, I'm happy to see you here! Are you going to watch my match, huh huh and what are you eating? Is that pocky? Is it strawberry? Can I have one, please pretty please with a gummy bear on top?"

Kikumaru proceeded to smother his little kohei and fired questions, but upon laying his eyes on the pocky boxes and switch to, in this case a cutie bear cub eyes with shining big eyes and trembling lower lips.

And with such close proximity, naturally the disguise boy gave in even if it's his beloved pocky, oh well at least not the chocolate.

"Y-yes…s-sempa-ai…c-ca-can't breath-th"

"Um…sempai, Sakuno can't breathe" Tomoka seeing her friend about to die due to sophocation and Kikumaru not going to let her sophocating friend go anytime soon decided to speak out.

"Oh! Eh! Sorry Sa-chan" Kikimaru has the decency to look embarrass, a hand flying to rub behind his back.

"I-I'm ok now" Sakuno said after finally regaining his breathing.

"Anyway…how's everything sempai? We heard the team is going against the Hyoutei" Tomoka said

"Yeah and we will definitely win!" Momoshiro grinned confidently

"Yweh! jefenitly!" Kikumaru agreed through a mouthful of strawberry pocky, the childish acrobat player of Seigaku already devouring the whole box of snack.

"Yes, especially Ryoma-sama! Right Sa-chan~" Tomoka said in a teasing voice

Sakuno look up from his hotdog and agreed not forgetting to stutter for good effect, throughout this exchange Momoshiro's grin disappeared. His face darkening slowly, Kikumaru notice and become uncomfortable, knowing exactly the reason he started to fidget. 

"Kikumaru-sempai, the other are probably waiting lets go" Momoshiro said, devoid of the usually energy and with a poorly hidden coldness.

"Um, see you later..." Kikumaru nodded and bided the two goodbye, and run to catch up to the other.

The two fell in silence, noticing the change before the two left. The red head glance awkwardly at her best friend; Sakuno's face never show anything and just continue to eat as if nothing happen.

"Sakuno…sorry..." She said lamely

"It's okay" Sakuno smile reassuringly towards the girl not at all affected by the incident, turning back at his lunch and continue eating, thought inwardly he sigh. He thought about the episodes, it's exactly a month now since she walk in one of the…err admittedly, hot session of Momoshiro and Ryoma in a vacant room.

And oh god! He thank every deity known possible, as just he was about to change. The room is where he always changes for PE. Good thing the lewd noises alert him, still the embarrassment creep from his neck up to his forehead.

Pweh! What an experience.

And as if a trigger the day after both announces their relationship to the world in the form of a great public show and _in front_ of a crowd and not only them, mind you. Naturally, the news spread faster than speed of light and creates a great uproar (mostly cries for lost chance) that not only inside the campus but reach the outside school too.

And like a chain reaction many things occur, the others (Hyotei, Yamabuki, Shintenhoji, etc.) soon taking the Seigaku teams lead. Some (or not so) finally show their inner fan girl (or boy) persona and so various fan clubs immerge like mushroom and continue to flourish.

And so the FANGIRLISM ENSUE

And damn, if it didn't felt a new era began, of course the change include him. He didn't know when but tension between him and some of his sempai begin to build up, the boy is not obvious and definitely not naïve.

He immediately notice the first sign after the revelation, at first things were okay but after a few weeks things slowly change, the cold shoulder, the wary glances and at some point glare when the sender thought his not aware. As if his some kind of thief that would steal their most treasured.

Thankfully, some still were the same and few that where involved, mainly those of Ryoma's lovers as the boy have many according to some fan girls in his class, act civilly towards Sakuno. If their trying or just because of her grandmother the boy doesn't know.

But his intuition telling him that things will continue to change, he wonders if things will turn drastic, hopefully not. But knowing some of Ryoma's lovers were sadistic and ruthless when protecting their love interest...

He represses a shiver, not alerting the pairs of eyes watching. Sakuno doesn't need to turn around and see who; he knows one of the eyes, the icy blue one stare at him with sadistic glint.

Sakuno decided to shook the thought for now when the suddenly the crowd roar in anticipation.

He smile, the game now will start

…

**A/N:**

There the longest chapter ever, I hope you all like it and hopefully you read the fore-warning to those who don't fancy yaoi or homosexuality or boy love you name it. And thank to the reviews!

Well what do you think? Send a review, the button is just under, well what are you waiting for press it and comment.

That's all!


	4. page 4

**Title: **Different at first glance

**Rated: **M

**Character(s): **Sakuno R.

**Author: **SapphireFlaze

…

Light paint the sky with gorgeous orange and yellow shedding a faint glow in the city of Seishun, as well as casting shadows under the figures of the two girls walking down the sidewalk. Tomoka ask her best friend to visit a popular shop not far from Seishun Gakuen to try their cakes, being the two having sweet tooth.

And indeed, many patronize the place set in an outdoor garden ambiance, walls painted in pastel colors, wooden tables and cushioned chairs positioned in rows with dividers decorated in flower boxes, and looks like they use real plants as floral scent filled the air inside.

All in all, the Café shop looks pleasing to the eye, not too feminine for male customers and perfect for romantic dates.

Sakuno sweat drop as he can almost imagine the hearts flying above various couples sitting in most secluded parts of the shop. He suddenly becomes uncomfortable when one near him decided to ignore the world and kiss, soundly.

Directing his red-head best friend away from the scene, he suggested in finding some seats while Tomoka make their order and the girl readily agreed. The red head bounce off to the ordering counter after confirming the disguise Italian's order.

Finally, finding one near the glass window and away from romantic people, Sakuno wait and it takes a minute before his energetic best-friend came with their order. Tomoka choose a strawberry cream cake paired with a milkshake while Sakuno preferred a chocolate moose with a cup of espresso, typical Italian.

The two proceeded to eat their respected order with small talks here and there; the most centered of the topic is the match between their school team against Hyotei tennis team.

Interestingly, it end up in a draw much to the dismay of both side, but the good part of the result is another rematch, and next time the venue is Hyotei territory.

The double glass door of the shop open admitting two young man inside easily taking the attention of both girls, seeing as their seats is not far from the door, the taller of the two is a handsome silver gray haired youth, his athletic body visible in his white school button up shirt and black slacks. His smaller companion a cute boy with reddish brown hair, a childish grin splitting the boyish features as he takes the surrounding and cakes displayed.

"They look familiar …" Sakuno murmured, loud enough for his best-friend to hear.

"Sa-chan, those are the player from Shintenhoji" Tomoka reminded

"The tall handsome guy is the captain, his Kuranosuke Shiraishi or as they call him "The Bible". And also the one who defeated Fuji-sempai-"ah, now he remembers. The one who effectively broke all the Seigaku tensai's counter attacks with his perfect tennis, it came quite a shock for everyone from the Seigaku thought.

"-and the cute one is their first rookie, Kintaro Toyama the one who call Ryoma-sama's last name Koshimae" Sakuno sweatdrop at that, obviously the boy's Japanese is weak but his skill in tennis is truly amazing.

"Hey, guys here!" Sakuno snap from his thoughts, he look at the energetic Osakada who called the two excitedly… and as if they're close friends, OK maybe to Kintato. Well, typical of her really she can be so blunt and overly spoken, he almost wonder how they become friend if they're so different.

_Sometimes_ opposite attracts. Not that way you know!

The Shiraishi guy blink while his smaller teammate brighten, and run towards the two seated girls and continue to flung his person to Sakuno. Who just remember that the boy have a habit of hugging him like Kikumaru. Too late

"Sa-chan, I miss you sooo much!" the boy said happily, Sakuno just resign to his fate and let the other boy cuddle him. Shiraishi however, choose to come at their table in more sedate pace compare to Kintaro.

"Hmm, you're friends Kintaro?" Shiraishi asked, looking amusedly at Kintaro who refuse to break from cuddling Sakuno.

"Yeah! This is Ryuzaki Sakuno but I call her Sa-chan! And she's Osakada tomoka" Kintaro introduced the two girls.

"Nice to meet you, Shiraishi-san" Tomoka said amicably, the Shintenhoji captain return the same friendliness. Sakuno greet him politely, Kintaro still clinging to him.

"Nice to meet you too, can I call Sa-chan?" Shiraishi chuckle when he spotted the blush creeping at the young Ryuzaki's face, Sakuno just decided to nod instead.

"Kintaro-kun, what are you doing in Tokyo?" Sakuno asked, hoping to distract the boy and to his delight the boy let go.

"Oh yeah! I ask Shiraishi to visit here, I heard about this café's best selling yogurt parfait!" Kintaro started drooling at the thought of the said dessert.

"Ah! You mean the mango island parfait, I'm going to order it too but they said it's sold out already" Tomoka sagged in disappointment.

"What! Oh come on, I travel from Osaka to Tokyo for that!" Kintaro whined

"Now, now Kintaro no need for that. We can always come back here another day" Shiraishi pat the boy's head and kiss his forehead affectionaly.

Tomoka blush at the sight, Sakuno just stare suspicions stated to form in mind. Kintaro perk up when Shiraishi said to buy him any cake, parfait forgotten the two left to order. When Sakuno is sure the couples are out of hearing range, he look at Tomoka and started an interrogation.

It appears that his suspicions are right, the red head girl confirm that the two are in a relationship; Tomoka heard several rumors and information from her fan-club (She's a fangirl and the president of Seigaku yaoi fan-club, which include supporting and getting information from all the couples in Seigaku boys' club) about the two. Before the two came together, Shiraishi is involved with Chitose Senri but broke up in the end. After a few months Shiraishi started to show interest on the younger male and court Kintaro, according to a fan club in Shintenhoji middle it's been two months since the two become a couple with Chitose Senri now having an affair with Ishida Gin. The former couple was still friends after the broke up.

The two stop when the couples came back and seated with them, Tomoka moving to Sakuno's side to let the two shares a seat in the wooden bench. They ate in a friendly conversation for a while but as the night came the four split for the day and goes to their respected homes.

...

**A/N:**

Pweh! Finally the fourth chapter, damn it take a while before I can have a free time to finish this. Well, at least I finish it.

Anyway, what do you think of this chapter I involve some characters here from Shintenhoji.

Well, don't forget to review I like to know you thoughts.

That's all people!

_**Flaze ~**_


	5. page 5

Sakuno suppress a yawn as he walk leisurely among the students towards the school gate, continuing his laid-back manners until he reach homeroom and greeted by his usual enthusiastic best-friend.

His day continues to be uneventful, that is until lunch hour, he might be mistaken but the girls or to be specific, the fangirls had been…restless, more so than these past few days. Based on his best-friends **sources, **the center of it all is Ryoma and his band of lovers.

"Predictable..." the disguise Italian muttered softly, before biting on his piece of croquette, the disguise boy already notice the situation before-hand. This is just the beginning, things will surely become bad and if bad comes to worse he might be force to crack his mask fully. He'd been slowly letting his true personally out; just like a personality development he'll slowly change the shy, demure girl replacing it with his own.

And it's been effective as it was, with a boisterous girl for a friend, a shy girl should surely change. Currently everyone didn't notice the slow change; Sakuno is less shy, less hesitant and definitely losing interest on Echizen Ryoma.

If theirs one thing that Sakuno have been sure since the beginning of this charade, is that…

**He's **absolutely not attracted to HIM!

His so called _**crush**_ on the boy is part of his disguise, reinforcing his mask as a middle school girl having a crush on a boy she find attractive. A normal circumstances for teenagers, it help that he met the boy before the first day of school and his rapid popularity, thought he didn't expect the current scenario and made things a little complicated for him but it can be fix.

_As long as Sakuno slowly forget her crush on Ryoma, things will be fine and I can peacefully finish middle school_ Sakuno put down his chopsticks and leisurely sip his tea.

"Psst!..Sa-chan, their here" Tomoka's incessant calls broke him out of his thoughts, he look up and indeed the members of Seigaku tennis club we're all present and entering the cafeteria for lunch. The whole room will go silent upon their dashing entrance (according to the girls) like those scenes in manga about a girl and a group of handsome (check), rich (who knows), and influential in the student body.

He snort at the thought, Tomoka send him a confuse look. He wave it off and observe the group, focusing on the people involve on the current hot issue of the school. Each people we're sit just as expected, couples seated close together on the long table.

The Golden Pair, of course we're close together with Eiji Kikumaru talking amicably with the sole member of the group who's currently not involved in any romantic affairs Takamura with Shuichiro Oishi listing on the side, giving a comment from time to time. Next on the golden pair is another doubles pair, the striking but oddly enough fitting together both in tennis and in relationship, the data expert Sadaharu Inui who, as usual is scribbling down on one of his trademark green notebook.

Sakuno suppress the need to squirm in place as his pass the bespectacled third year, he swear those glasses glint mischievously towards him. Beside him is his lover Kaoru Kaido, the famous Viper is in another argument with his childhood rival Momoshiro Takeshi.

His eyes finally stop at the boy, the center of chaos in his life. Seating in between his two lovers the captain of the team, the stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu and the tensai Fuji Syuusuke both engage in a conversation but the disguise half-italian boy knows better, the two we're always alert even if their faces and behavior speaks differently.

Sakuno read the slight tension and rigid in their body language, casual but calculative move of the eyes, normal but too even movement of chest, muscle contraction, slight twitch of eyebrows, mouth, cheek and jaws. All of which study in one passing glance of the eye, being a child of a military retired man sure come in handy.

Sakuno put down the teacup and let out a satisfied sigh, the two young men we're really interesting but their little lover is more intriguing, for some unknown reason the boy started to display odd behaviors.

Sakuno blink and mentally slap his self, why is he thinking of the boy, he better not involve himself in the young prince of tennis already complicated life. Besides, he had more important things to think of rather than get himself in trouble.

"Tomoka, are you finishing yet? Would you like to come with me to grandmother's office?" Sakuno said, cutting her friends blunt staring at the group.

"Huh? Ah! Of course" the red head girl snapped and chirped back at her friend.

…

…

…

…

Ryoma unwrap his bento and start eating, ignoring the chit-chat around the table. The golden eyed boy doesn't really care about Taka-senpai's new sushi recipe, Momo and Kaido-senpai's argument about dog, cat and snake, Fuji and Tezuka's joined project or Kikumaru's newly buy toothpaste.

His life only revolved in tennis since he could remember, and then come his lovers. Though recently, his mind seems to be plague with one subject or to be more specific with one person. He didn't know when it all start and cannot stop since then, the boy gone into a mental shut down after coming in the realization of being in love, yes!

Echizen Ryoma, the insensitive, little arrogant brat and prince of tennis is _in __**love.**_

He might have felt something of resemblance in affection to his lovers but it's more of an attraction rather than love, and they know that. Still Ryoma knows this not just any attraction it's deeper.

Yesterday he might thought his going insane now his absolutely sure his mad, his mother is right. Love send people into total madness, even his lovers notice his odd behavior to the point that even those incessant creatures (fangirls). His complex web of relationship is also getting affected.

He came out of his daze thought at the call of his name and look up at the worried faces of his teammates. He just shrugged and resume in consuming his pack lunch, unconsciously turning back at the thought of the person his so besotted with. Only looking up once when a couple of students pass by.

…

…

…

…

A knock interrupted Sumire's concentration on the pile of papers sitting atop her work desk, putting down the file in hand. She address her unknown visitor to come in, her only grandchild's head poke out the partly open door of her office.

Smiling, she gesture for Sakuno to enter and sit on a chair beside the desk. The elder Ryuzaki stood up from her position and stretch the old bones, relived she walk to another door to prepare tea.

"Any snack?" she offered.

"No thanks, I still have classes" Sakuno declines in a polite tone

Sumire came out with a tray of steaming cups of jasmine tea and a plate of cinnamon rolls. He accepts the offered cup, savoring the aroma before taking a sip. The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying their respective cup of tea.

After a minute Sumire put down her cup and look sharply at her secretly grandson, Sakuno in turn shift straighter on his seat and ignore the relaxing beverage in favor of giving his full attention on the elder Ryuzaki.

"I have news for you" Sumire said seriously.

"From?"

"Italy"

Sakuno raise an eyebrow

…

…

**A/N:**

Finally the fifth chapter, sorry for the very long delay the authoress have been busy because of a very important reason, it's a secret thought.

Anyway, anyhow, at least an update has been made, so what do you think of this chapter. Review to give your thoughts and suggestion or correction if there's any.

Well that's all!

**Note:** please always check my profile for any changes, or author's note because this authoress seldom posting them in the stories itself. Thank you


	6. page 6

**Title: **Different at first glance

**Rated: **M

**Character(s): **Sakuno R.

**Author: **SapphireFlaze

…

Sakuno and Tomoka walk down the silent corridor of the school to the female's comfort room after their visit from Sumire's office. After lunch their next period is Physical Education (P.E.), Sakuno's most hated subject not because he can't excel on it but because he always needs to change in a skin revealing, tight red short called bloomers or something and a white shirt with the students name sewn in it.

Sakuno's eyes twitch, really since he _became_ a girl or disguise to be more clearly, he always gets in trouble with clothing. The two friends enter the CR and proceed inside the cublicles, each respectively for privacy. Locking the door securely, Sakuno blink as a sudden memory came back in mind.

He smile suddenly, if the memory serves him right in this same place and cubicle it happened. An incident that he could never forget

…

_Flashback _

…

_The story all start at the first day classes,_

_A rather good-looking young man in his probably, early thirties stood behind the teacher's desk facing his newest batch of students this year. A friendly smile plastered on his face, effectively calming down some of the new freshman's nerves._

_His equally friendly eyes observe each child, speculating their personalities and academic capabilities with their looks and manners based on his past experience in teaching. Nodding, he claps his hands to get the youngsters full attention to start their first agenda this year._

"_Ok everyone eyes and ears on me, first let me introduce myself." He start out_

"_I'm Kobayashi Nato your Math and homeroom teacher. I hope we all get along" he gave a short intro before continuing "and now before anything else why don't we introduce ourselves" excited whispers broke out from the students._

"_Ok, let's do start from the first row" he look to his right and signal for the first student to start, each student states their basic information about name, age the likes. After a unusually blond girl came next another female student, her mahogany hair put in tight twin braids reaching pass her knees, stuttering as she start._

"_D-demo, R-ryuzak-ki S-akuno…13 y-years old…." The poor shy girl trailed off, she so flustered the young teacher thought she going to paint with all the blood rushing up her face. _

"_Looks like with have a shy one here" taking a pity on his new young student; he saved her from anymore talking._

"_Hmm, Ryuzaki you say. Are per chance related to Ryuzaki Sumire-sensei?"_

"_y-yes..."_

"_Hmm, okay next please" he made no more comment and the introduction continues_

…

_..._

_Things would have been smooth for one Ryuzaki Sakuno that is until the last period. P.E. (Physical Education) now what would be the problem some might wonder, in the young Ryuzaki's mind the problem is the changing. Of which the girls change in one room while the boys in another, she avert her sight when the others start taking off their clothes and showing what's underneath._

'_**Damn'** he sighed mentally, begrudging the lack of privacy and not because she's shy or anything._

'_**This is harder than I thought'** she thought, as she pretend to rummage on her bag._

'_**if only th-…wait, the … the girls restroom!' **glancing around, Sakuno silently and subtly sneak out._

_She quickly made her way in restroom, checking for anyone inside, thankfully its empty of any presence at the moment seeing as class are in session._

_She hastily removes the sailor uniform, fully naked as Sakuno rummage in her belonging for the aforementioned attire. In her haste to quickly change, she forgot to lock the cubicle door and thus when she become off-balance in trying to fit the tight bloomers and accidentally lean on, said door gave away and she lands on tiled floor followed by a loud gasp…_

…_wait, a gasp?_

_Apparently she also didn't heard the opening door_

_Opening her bleary eyes and try to regain his vision, ignoring the throbbing pain for the moment and much to her horror when she look up at the source of the gasp. Her dread became proven at the sight of a red-haired girl wearing the same blue and white uniform, looking towards her with shock and slowly turning in terror. Shock by the sudden incident and terror because of her…err obvious show of genitals._

_Male genitals_

'_**I'm screw' **is the only thought in mind, the newly discovered boy stand up and hurriedly hid the apparent bulged. Moments passed and the two only stand in silent, the boy clueless as to what to do next while the poor girl still absorb everything._

"_So…you're a …boy…?" the girl asked or stated after a while. Sakuno just nodded no use in denying the obvious and so he decided to finish this with his usual style. Straight to the point._

_And so he launch with the story of how he land on this predicament, with the girl listening intently. Sakuno is surprise at how well the girl takes on the incident without freaking out or out-right screaming like the typical thing to do, well that's what he imagine anyway._

_Half-way through the conversation, somehow the two came in a comfortable boarding friendly atmosphere and the shock, confusion, embarrassments and horror forgotten. By the end of the story the girl is giggling on his situation and Sakuno has a small smile, at least things came alright and ensure so as he asked the girl to not tell anyone about him or else things would not become good, mainly for him._

_Getting up, the two abruptly remember their class as the bell rang, signaling the start of the next period._

"_Umm, by the way what are you going to do about…that_"_ the girl Tomoka, as he discover a while ago gesture uncertainly at his red short with his price still too painfully obvious._

_Blushing slightly, he scratches his head unable to answer. He's unprepared for this situation. Smiling amusedly the girl pick-up her forgotten bag that is left in the tiled floor because of the previous incident._

"_Here, I'll help you"_

"_Re-really…"_

"'_course, besides I always dream of this kind of thing like the ones in manga. and I will be the one to help the protagonist to achieve his goals for the sake of love!" she giggled and sighed by the end of her speech_

_Sakuno sweat drop, he also discovered that the girl is a little bit eccentric on the side, no wonder she didn't scream._

_Flashback end _

Well, at least everything is ok now after that event and so later on Tomoka help him a great deal in being a girl. Sadly that includes in battering his male ego in the process, evil female clothes!

"Are you finishing yet Sa-chan?" Tomoka called out for her friend

"Yeah"

Coming out with their P.E. uniform, the two made their way to the playing ground, with their hands tightly intertwined together like their friendship. Sakuno smile, if there is one good thing that happen in his current state is that he met a true albeit a little odd friend in one Osakada Tomoka.

…

**A/N:**

There you go the chap 6 is out and so I hope you like it, and before anything I would like to thank those who made an effort to review this story:

**Sasu-chan:** thank you I hopre you continue to read this story, and please if you have an account send me review or anything using it so at least I can send you a PM.

**Anonymous:** well that's very obvious! Thank you I'll try to make it more interesting.

**Demonfrom hell**

**And icequeen2897: **this chapter is for you for the review last time, hope you like it.

And so that's all, if there's any question, suggestion, correction , what you thought of this story or anything please send a review…if there's nothing, well still send I review. Okay?

_**Flaze ~**_


End file.
